☆SHOW TIME 1☆
☆SHOW TIME 1☆ Hoshitani Yuta & Nayuki Toru is the first single released for the Star-Myu anime. Stride of a Star is performed by Hoshitani Yuta and was used as an insert song for episode 1. In episode 11, a duet version, Stride of a Star ~Otori duo Ver.~ was performed by Hoshitani Yuta and Otori Itsuki. MY FRIEND～If You are Satisfied With Me～ ''is performed by Nayuki Toru and was used as an insert song for episode 2. Tracklisting # # # # Lyrics Stride of a StarLyrics from Llama like Sarah! Japanese= 星のストライド 踏み出した第一歩 まぶしい場所へ届くように 明日(あした)の笑顔輝かせるから！ あきらめない 痛みだって糧にしよう(Do my best！) ゼロじゃない 可能性に賭けるんだ(Let's go together now！) 夢に向かう 近道なんてきっとないさ(Never give up！) 不器用でも ただ真っすぐ挑むだけ 平凡すぎる日々に ヒカリが射したあの瞬間(とき) 心に決めた Stepしてあらたな世界まで！ Believe in myself！ つまずく時だってつま先は前向き 反省しても悔やまないさ 加速する鼓動∞(むげんだい) 星のストライド あこがれが勇気の地図を描き 未来へ導いてくれる この胸のキラメキを 空に放って！ ダメな自分と 向き合う度気づかされる(For my real！) 目指すなら シャカリキ張り切って行こう！ 今日も瞳の奥 色褪せないシルエット 追いかけながら 近づくんだ…まだ見ぬ景色へと！ I can break through！ 24時間じゃ情熱に足りない 1分1秒にハイタッチで 限界なんて突き破るんだ 星のストライド 今はまだかすかな希望だけど 必ず叶えたい願い 昨日の悔しささえ 元気に代えて！ ちっぽけなツバサでも そこに空があれば 飛んで行ける何処へだって 羽根を広げて…あの鳥のように Yes！ Dreams come true！ 目を開いたまま たくさんの夢見よう そして誰かの心にまた ときめきバトン渡したいんだ 星のストライド あこがれが勇気の地図を描き 未来へ導いてくれる この胸のキラメキを 空に放って！ |-| Rōmaji= Hoshi no sutoraido Fumidashita daiippo Mabushii basho he todoku you ni Ashita no egao kagayakaseru kara! Akiramenai Itami datte kate ni shiyou (Do my best!) Zero janai Kanousei ni kakerunda (Let's go together now!) Yume ni mukau Chikamichi nante kittonai sa (Never give up!) Bukiyou demo Tada massugu idomu dake Heibon sugiru hibi ni Hikari ga sashita ano toki Kokoro ni kimeta Step shite arata na sekai made! Believe in myself! Tsumazuku toki datte tsumasaki wa maemuki Hansei shite mo kuyamanai sa Kasoku suru kodou mugendai Hoshi no sutoraido Akogare ga yuuki no chizu wo egaki Mirai he michibiite kureru Kono mune no kirameki wo Sora ni hanatte! Dame na jibun to Mukiau tabi kizukasareru (For my real) Mezasu nara Shakariki harikitte ikou! Kyou mo hitomi no oku Iroasenai shiruetto Oikake nagara Chikazukunda... Mada minu keshiki he to! I can break through! Mijuuyon jikan ja jounetsu ni tarinai Ippun ichibyou ni haitacchi de Genkai nante tsukiyaburunda Hoshi no sutoraido Ima wa mada kasuka na kibou da kedo Kanarazu kanaetai negai Kinou no kuyashisa sae Genki ni kaete! Chippoke na tsubasa demo Soko ni sora ga areba Tonde ikeru doko he datte Hane wo hirogete... Ano tori no you ni Yes! Dreams come true! Me wo hiraita mama Takusan no yume miyou Soshite dareka no kokoro ni mata Tokimeki baton watashi tainda Hoshi no sutoraido Akogare ga yuuki no chizu wo egaki Mirai he michibiite kureru Kono mune no kirameki wo Sora ni hanatte! |-| English= Stride of a star The first step of the beginning So that it can reach a dazzling place I'll make tomorrow's smile shine I won't give up I'll do something about the pain (Do my best!) It's not zero I'll place my bets on that possibility (Let's go together now!) Going towards a dream There isn't anything like a shortcut (Never give up!) It may be awkward But just go straight ahead My every day life was too common But then a light shone on it I decided in my heart I'll step towards a new world! Believe in myself! Even if I stumble, my toes face forward I won't lament on my reflection My heartbeat speeds up infinitely Stride of a star Aspiration draws the map of courage That will guide me to the future The sparkling in this chest Will release into the sky! When I faced my useless self It gave me strength to change (For my real!) If I have something to aim for I can keep going with full energy! Today too, inside my eyes A silhouette won't disappear As I chase after it And get closer... I still can't see the scenery! I can break through! 24 hours is not enough for this passion In 1 minute and 1 second with a high five I can break though the limit Stride of a star Now my hope is still faint but My wish will certainly be granted The frustration from yesterday Is replaced with spirit! Those wings are small But they are in the sky They can fly anywhere they want Spread out those feathers... Like that bird Yes! Dreams come true! Keep your eyes open Dream many dreams And someone's heart will again Beat and carry that baton forward Stride of a star Aspiration draws the map of courage That will guide me to the future The sparkling in this chest Will release into the sky! MY FRIEND～If You are Satisfied With Me～Lyrics from Llama like Sarah! Japanese= 透き通る想い君がくれた 一緒に頑張るよ いつだってなんでも話して これからも僕でよければ君の そばにいるよ ずっとMY FRIEND... 知らない間(ま)に背中押されていた 臆病なだけじゃない僕がいる 落ち込む時君の前向きさに 助けられたんだ どんな小さなことも手伝いたいな 君はもう大事な友達だから 頼りない僕で支えになるかな？ 笑顔の近くで 透き通る朝の陽射しのように 胸の奥に届く まっすぐで眩しい輝き ツライ日も 僕でよければ君の力になる だってMY FRIEND... 誰に何を言われたとしたって 心を閉ざさない君を見て ありのままの自分を受け入れる 強さ知ったんだ 失敗しても上手く出来なくっても あきらめず努力を続ける姿 どれくらい僕は勇気もらっただろう？ 君に逢ってから 何気ない言葉かけ合ったり 励ますやさしさが かけがえない明日(あす)への架け橋 悩んでも僕らはひとりじゃない 繋がってる 君はMY FRIEND... 青春のページめくりながら 僕らは歩き出す 途切れない約束を抱いて これからも僕でよければ君の そばにいるよ ずっとMY FRIEND... ALWAYS DEAR MY FRIEND... |-| Rōmaji= Sukitooru omoi kimi ga kureta Issho ni ganbaru yo Itsudatte nandemo hanashite Korekara mo boku de yokereba kimi no Soba ni iru yo Zutto MY FRIEND... Shiranai ma ni senaka osarete ita Okubyou na dake janai boku ga iru Ochikomu toki kimi no maemukisa ni Tasukerareta nda Donna chiisana koto mo tetsudaitai na Kimi wa mou daiji na tomodachi da kara Tayorinai boku de sasae ni naru kana? Egao no chikaku de Sukitooru asa no hizashi no you ni Mune no oku ni todoku Massugu de mabushii kagayaki Tsurai hi mo Boku de yokereba kimi no chikara ni naru Datte MY FRIEND... Dare ni nani wo iwareta toshitatte Kokoro wo tozasanai kimi wo mite Arinomama no jibun wo ukeireru Tsuyosa shitta nda Shippai shite mo umaku deki nakutte mo Akiramezu doryoku wo tsuzukeru sugata Dore kurai boku wa yuuki moratta darou? Kimi ni atte kara Nanigenai kotoba kakeattari Hagemasu yasashisa ga Kakegaenai asu he no kakehashi Nayande mo bokura wa hitori janai Tsunagatteru Kimi wa MY FRIEND... Seishun no peeji mekuri nagara Bokura wa arukidasu Togirenai yakusoku wo daite Korekara mo boku de yokereba kimi no Soba ni iru yo Zutto MY FRIEND... ALWAYS DEAR MY FRIEND... |-| English= You gave me this clear mind That we will both try our best We can talk about anything at any time From now on, if it's okay with you I'll stay by your side Always MY FRIEND... Before I knew it, I had gotten a push from behind And I wasn't just a coward anymore Whenever I was feeling down, it was your optimism That saved me No matter how small the problem is, I want to help Because you're already my precious friend I wonder if someone as unreliable as me can be supportive? Just by smiling at your side Like the sunlight on a clear morning It reaches deep into your chest A direct dazzling radiance Even on painful days You can depend on me if you want Because you're MY FRIEND... No matter what anyone said You looked at me with an open heart You accepted the true me And taught me my strengths If I fail and if I don't succeed I won't give up, I'll continue giving it my best I wonder how much courage you have given me? Since I met you We can talk casually And gently encourage each other The bridge to tomorrow is irreplaceable Even when we are worried, we are not alone We are connected You are MY FRIEND... While we turn over this page of youth We walk forward Embracing the promise not to pause From now on, if it's okay with you I'll stay by your side Always MY FRIEND... ALWAYS DEAR MY FRIEND... Notes * '''Stride of a Star' ** Performer: Hoshitani Yuta (CV: Hanae Natsuki) ** Composer: Kondo Keiichi ** Arranger: Maeguchi Wataru ** Lyricist: Mutsumi Sumiyo * MY FRIEND～If You are Satisfied With Me～ ** Performer: Nayuki Toru (CV: Ono Kensho) ** Composer: Morimoto Takahiro ** Arranger: Sasaki Hiroshi ** Lyricist: Mutsumi Sumiyo CM References Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Song